TDI Aftermath I
Episode Script DO NOT TALK OR YOU WILL BE KICKED AFTERMATH THEME PLAYS * : YO! What’s up ladies and gents! Welcome to the Aftermath show! * : We have a lot of exciting things planned today! * : Including interviews with Cody, Beth, Cameron, and Lindsay! * : And we will also have out peanut gallery here too! Please welcome, Anne Maria, Dakota, Eva, Jo, Justin, Leshawna, Lightning, Sadie, and Sam! ONLY ANNE MARIA, DAKOTA, EVA, JO, JUSTIN, LESHAWANA, LIGHTNING, SADIE, and SAM MAY TALK! * : YAY! Hey everyone! 10:41 The Villainous Vulture * : Sha-WHOO! 10:41 RiMiEg007 * : What's up ladies? 10:41 The Villainous Vulture * : Pfft 10:41 RiMiEg007 * : Ha ha! What's happening? 10:41 The Villainous Vulture * : LESHAWNA IN DA HOUSE 10:42 RiMiEg007 * : Pfft! Whatever! 10:42 The Villainous Vulture * : EEEEEEEEEEEEEEE * : Hey! 10:42 RiMiEg007 * : Staci couldn’t make it, not sure why, but thankfully she isn’t here! * : I’m your host, Geoff! And thankfully, Blaineley will not be joining us today! * : So please welcome, as my temporary co-host, Vin the Intern! 10:43 The Villainous Vulture * : *walks out on stage* Hey! What’s up guys! 10:43 RiMiEg007 * : Vin will co-host with me until Bridgette or Brick get voted off! * : So without further ado, let’s start the Aftermath show! AFTERMATH THEME PLAYS … ONLY GEOFF AND VIN MAY TALK * : Welcome! It’s time to start the show off, with interviewing the eliminated contestants! * : We will ask them a few questions, then will do something that will blow your minds! 10:43 The Villainous Vulture * : *watching from the green room* Gah! I don’t want my mind to be blown! I want it to stay the way it is! 10:44 RiMiEg007 * : Our first contestant has a crush on Gwen, has a stalker, and can fit a whole picnic in his pants pockets! 10:44 The Villainous Vulture * : Say hello to Cody! 10:44 RiMiEg007 * : *walks out on stage* Hey guys! What’s happening! * : Cody! Have a seat dude! Great to have ya here man! Kinda sucks that you were voted out first thought huh? * : Yeah, but at least I’m away from Sierra! * : True dat! Amazing Hijotee has joined the chat. 10:45 The Villainous Vulture * : Cody, even on your shot stay on the island, did you make any friends? 10:45 RiMiEg007 * : Yeah, Owen, Geoff, DJ, Gwen, and Harold! * : How bout’ any enemies? * : I never made enemies, but would have to say that I strongly dislike Duncan, Heather, and Courtney! 10:48 The Villainous Vulture * : Kinda sucks that he lost the vote between him and Beth! I would’ve thought Beth would’ve been voted out before Cody! 10:49 RiMiEg007 * : *watching from the green room* Hey! That’s not nice! But that Vin guy is kinda hot! * : Alright, time for our next guest! She is arguably the nicest female’s here, has a tendency to gross people out, and has a model boyfriend! 10:50 The Villainous Vulture * : Please welcome Beth! 10:50 RiMiEg007 * : *walks out on stage* Hey Everone! * : Hello Beth! * : Vin, got any questions for Beth? 10:52 The Villainous Vulture * : So Beth! Why do you think you got voted out so early? 10:53 RiMiEg007 * : I don't know! I thought everyone liked me! Amazing Hijotee has left the chat. 10:53 RiMiEg007 * : Actually, Someone switched the votes to vote you off! * : WHAT? WHO? * : I'm afraid I cant reveal that! * : Come on Geoff! Who switched the votes! * : Sorry, I cant reveal that Beth! It's time for out next interview! * : Our next guest, can solve mathematical and scientific calculations in his head, has lived in a bubble for most of his life, and seems to have a tendency to get injured a lot! 10:57 The Villainous Vulture * : Please Welcome, Cameron! * : *walks out on stage* Hi guys! 10:59 RiMiEg007 * : Hey Cam! How's it going? 10:59 The Villainous Vulture * : Pretty good since being voted off 10:59 RiMiEg007 * : Yeah, they made a mistake doing that! * : In my opinion anyway! 10:59 The Villainous Vulture * : Thanks Geoff 11:00 RiMiEg007 * : No probs! Anyway, who do you think will win this season? 11:00 The Villainous Vulture * : Well, I hate to say it, but Duncan or Zeke! 11:01 RiMiEg007 * : Why do you say that? 11:01 The Villainous Vulture * : Well, one is a huge bully and the other is super secretive 11:01 RiMiEg007 * : Secretive huh? 11:01 The Villainous Vulture * : From what I've seen 11:02 RiMiEg007 * : Wait a minute! Did Zeke switch the votes to vote me off? * : I still can't tell you Beth! * : He did! * : I never said that! * : Moving on! * : Cameron! Who do you think will go home next? 11:03 The Villainous Vulture * : Hmmm * : I think Jose might get the better of Al pretty soon 11:04 RiMiEg007 * : Yeah, that José does seem to get on his nerves quite easily! * : But Mike did get on José's bad side! * : By beating him in the treasure hunt challenge, and putting a bee hive in his pillowcase! 11:05 The Villainous Vulture * : Perhaps, but he still has his personalities to help him 11:05 RiMiEg007 * : Yup! * : Ok, time for our final interview! * : Our next guest, has trouble recognizing her boyfriends, and is quite frankly the dumbest blonde anywhere! 11:07 The Villainous Vulture * : Please welcome, Lindsay! * : Hey Goof and Pin 11:08 RiMiEg007 * : *laughs* Hello Lindsay! 11:09 The Villainous Vulture * : Hey Goof 11:09 RiMiEg007 * : So Lindsay! You debuted in episode 2, and was voted off in episode 4! Why do you think that is? 11:10 The Villainous Vulture * : I dunno 11:11 RiMiEg007 * : Maybe because you spent time sun bathing in the treasure hunt challenge, that your teammates thought you were useless to them! 11:11 The Villainous Vulture * : But I looked so good! :D * : *looks at Lindsay* Yes you do Lindsay! 11:13 RiMiEg007 * : Ok then Vin! Alright! Now it is time for a mind blowing surprise! 11:13 The Villainous Vulture * : Gah! I don’t want my mind to be blown! I want it to stay the way it is! 11:14 RiMiEg007 * : Don't worry Cam, Your mind will not really be blown up! * : The eliminated contestants and the peanut gallery, will now be able to vote off 2 contestants that are still competing! * : Wa? Really? 11:15 The Villainous Vulture * : SHA-WHOO! 11:15 RiMiEg007 * : Yeah! Cool 11:15 The Villainous Vulture * : Cool 11:15 RiMiEg007 * : Awesome! My vote is for Brick! * : Not yet Jo! * : First, I will pass around papers, you will write the names of the 2 contestants you want to eliminate! Then Geoff and I will read them and decide who will get eliminated! * : *passes out a piece of paper and pen to everyone* Time to vote! 11:15 The Villainous Vulture * : *writes down who she wants to vote off* 11:16 RiMiEg007 * : *writes down who he wants to vote off* 11:16 The Villainous Vulture * : *writes down who he wants to vote off* * : *writes down who he wants to vote off* 11:16 RiMiEg007 * : *writes down who she wants to vote off* * : *writes down who he wants to vote off* * : *writes down who she wants to vote off* 11:16 The Villainous Vulture * : *writes down who she wants to vote off* 11:17 RiMiEg007 * : *writes down who he wants to vote off* * : *writes down who she wants to vote off* 11:17 The Villainous Vulture * : *writes down who she wants to vote off* 11:17 RiMiEg007 * : *writes down who he wants to vote off* * : Alright! It's time to vote 2 people off! * : Let's see here! *picks up a paper* * : Ok, 1 vote for Courtney, and 1 vote for Tyler! * : *picks up a paper* * : Ok, 1 vote for Brick, and 1 vote for Scott! * : So Courtney, Tyler, Brick and Scott each have a vote against them! * : *picks up a paper* * : 1 vote for Courtney, and 1 vote for Duncan! * : So thats 2 votes for Courtney, and 1 vote for Duncan, Tyler, Brick, and Scott! * : *picks up a paper* * : 1 vote for Courtney, and 1 vote vote for Ezekiel! * : So that's 3 votes for Courtney, and 1 vote for Duncan, Tyler, Brick, Ezekiel and Scott! * : *picks up a paper* * : 1 vote for Tyler, 1 vote for José! * : So that's 3 votes for Courtney, 2 votes for Tyler, and 1 vote for Duncan, Brick, Ezekiel, José and Scott! * : *looks at the rest of the papers* * : And the rest are for both Courtney and Tyler! * : So Courtney is out! * : And so is Tyler! 11:19 The Villainous Vulture * : NO! TYSONS OUT! * : Tyler! Not Tyson! * : That's what I said! * : Nevermind! 11:20 RiMiEg007 SCENE SWITCHES TO CAMP WAWANAKWA * : *to the camera* Okay! I just got word from Geoff! And Courtney and Tyler are out! What I'm gonna do is set up an elimination ceremony, and eliminate them! SCENE SWITCHES TO ELIMINATION CEREMONY * : Hello Campers! * : Just now, Geoff hosted an Aftermath! And the eliminated contestants got to choose who will be voted out! * : *gulps* * : So, the TWO contestants who have been eliminated are...! * : Courtney and Tyler! 11:22 The Villainous Vulture * : WHAT! * : Why Me!? * : I WILL SUE EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU! 11:22 RiMiEg007 * : Yeah yeah yeah Courtney! Just leave! * : *picks up Courtney and throws her into the Boat of Losers* 11:23 The Villainous Vulture * : Well, bye guys! * : *walks to the Boat of Losers* 11:22 RiMiEg007 * : W'e said goodbye to TDI's most annoying camper, and it's most athletic! Who will go home next?' * : Find out next time on TOTAL! * : DRAMA! * : ISLAND! THIS EPISODE HAS ENDED